Rose McGowan
Rose McGowan zagrała Paige Matthews od sezonu 4 do 8 w serialu Czarodziejki. Zagrała również poprzednie wcielenie Paige Matthews, złą czarownicę z czwartego sezonu, oraz inne postacie, które się w nią przemieniały, takie jak Phoebe Halliwell, Margo Stillman, Zachary i Patra. Biografia Rose McGowan urodziła się 5 września 1973 roku w Florencji, we Włoszech. Jej rodzicami byli Teri, amerykańska scenarzystka z francuskimi korzeniami i urodzony w Irlandii artysta Daniel McGowan. jest drugim w kolejności pod względem wieku dzieckiem w rodzinie. Ma sześcioro rodzeństwa. Daniel McGowan prowadził włoską filię Children of God (Dzieci Boga), do której w raz z żoną należał aż do 1978 roku. McGowan spędziła wczesne dzieciństwo podróżując z rodzicami po Europie. Dzięki kontaktom ojca w świecie mody i modelingu, Rose stała się dziecięcą modelką i pojawiła się na okładce Vogue Bambini, oraz w kilku innych włoskich magazynach.Jej rodzice wrócili do Stanów po rozwodzie, kiedy miała jedynie 10 lat. Następnie przeprowadziła się do Oregonu,a jeszcze później do Gig Harbor, w stanie Waszyngton, gdzie spotkała swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, Re-Philip'a Santos'a. McGowan nie znała angielskiego dopóki nie przeprowadziła się do Ameryki. Lata dojrzewania spędziła z ojcem w Seattle, w stanie Waszyngton, uczęszczając do Roosevelt High School i Nova Alternative High School. W wieku 15 lat oficjalnie uniezależniła się od swoich rodziców. Rozwijała swoją karierę w branży filmowej jednocześnie zapisując się do Szkoły Piękna. Aktualnie mieszka w Los Angeles, w Kalifornii. Zadebiutowała w filmie Jaskiniowiec z Kaliforni (Encino Man) z 1992 roku. Od tamtej pory pojawiła się w kilku filmach i serialach; największą sławę przyniosła jej rola Paige Matthews w serialu Charmed (Czarodziejki). Jest również dobrze znana jako była dziewczyna ekscentrycznego wokalisty rockowego – Marilyna Manson’a. Na początku 2008 roku miała wypadek samochodowy, w wyniku którego odłamek z okularów, które miała tamtego dnia na sobie, wbił jej się w oko. Rose bała się stracić wzrok, ale chirurdzy plastyczni pomogli jej w przywróceniu wyglądu zbliżonego do dawnego. Mimo starań plastyków, możemy zauważyć zmiany w jej wyglądzie z czasów Charmed do teraz. McGowan była w oficjalnym, trwającym ponad trzy i pół roku związku z muzykiem rockowym Marilynem Mansonem. Dwa lata po zaręczynach, aktorka zakończyła związek, swoją decyzję tłumacząc „różnicami stylów życia”. Na tuż przed premierą filmu Grindhouse pojawiły się plotki, jakoby Rose miała spotykać się z reżyserem Robertem Rodriguezem. W maju 2007 roku potwierdzili spekulacje, pojawiając się razem na festiwalu w Cannes. 12 października 2007 roku strona internetowa Zap2it.com poinformowała o zaręczynach pary. Planowali pobrać się w 2009 roku, ale 2 października 2009 roku rozstali się. Filmografia Filmy [[Plik:Scream-Still_005.jpg|thumb|252px|Rose z Neve Campbell w filmie Krzyk.]] *Jaskiniowiec z Kalifornii - Encino Man (1992) *Doom Generation - Stracone Pokolenie - The Doom Generation (1995) *Eko Jaja - Bio Dome (1996) *Kiss & Tell (1996) *Krzyk - Scream (1996) *Na Całość - Going All the Way (1997) *Seed (1997) *Donikąd - Nowhere] (1997) *Lewis and Clark and George (1997) *Powrót do Bostonu - Southie (1998)thumb|251px|Rose w filmie Conan Barbarzyńca. *Odwieczny wróg - Phantoms (1998) *Całkowite Oddanie - Devil in the Flesh (1998) *Cukiereczek - Jawbreaker (1999) *Sleeping Beauties (1999) *Kibice do dzieła! - Ready to Rumble! (2000) *Ostatni etap - The Last Stop (2000) *Strange Hearts (2001) *Małpiszon - Monkeybone (2001) *Odkurzacze - Stealing Bess (2002) *Czarna Dalia - The Black Dahlia (2006) *Grindhouse: Planet Terror (2007) *Grindhouse: Death Proof (2008) *50 Ocalonych - Fifty Dead Men Walking (2008) *Maczeta - Machete (2010) *Dead Awake (2010) *Conan Barbarzyńca - Conan the Barbarian (2011) *Roznosiciel - Rosewood Lane (2011) *Napa (2012) *The Tell Tale Heart (2012) Telewizja *Barwy Prawdy Colors (1990) *Coma White (1999) *What About Joan? (2001) *Czarodziejki http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Charmed Charmed (2001-2006) *Dziedziniec śmierci - The Killing Yard (2001) *Elvis - Zanim został królem Elvis (2005) *The Essentials (2008) *Bez Skazy - Nip/Tuck (2009) *Żona pastora - The Pastor's wife (2009) *Prawo i bezprawie - Law & Ordes SVU (2011) *Dawno, dawno temu - Once Upon a Time (2013) Gry Wideo *Darkwatch: Curse of the West (2005) *Terminator: Ocalenie - Terminator Salvation (2011) *Anarchy Reigns (2012) Dodatkowe Informacje *Rose ma 163 cm wzrostu. *Jest chrześcijanką. *Jej ulubiony zespół to Pasty Cline. *W filmie Conan Barbarzyńca zagrała złą czarownicę, tak samo jak w serialu Charmed, poprzednie wcielenie Paige, złą wiedźmę. *Rose wyznała, że jako dziecko lunatykowała. Teraz jednak twierdzi, że podczas snu mówi po włosku. *Rosę cierpi na agorafobię i zaburzenia lękowe.thumb|Boston Terier Rose, Bug,(jedna z trzech psów) zmarła 22 czerwca 2010 roku. *Jest znana jako obrończyni praw zwierząt, zwłaszcza Boston Terrier. Ma jednego psa właśnie tej rasy - nazywa się Happy; miała drugiego, Festera, który zdechł w 2008 roku; był przy Rose aż 10 lat. Miała trzeciego, nazywała się Burg, która zdechła w lecie 2010 roku; była przy Rose przez 14 lat. Happy ma 10 lat, a przy Rose jest od ponad roku. *Jej ulubione kolory to czerwony, różowy, zielony i czarny. *Jej znak zodiaku to Panna. *Rose powiedziała w wywiadzie, że jej serialowi partnerzy zawsze umierają. Nazwała też samą siebie "Ms Orbs-a-Lot" (Pani dużo orbitująca). *Urodziła się w stodole, z pomocą 89-letniej, niewidomej położnej. *Wychowała się w kulcie "Dzieci Boga" (ten sam, do którego należał aktor Joaquin Phoenix z braćmi). Ojciec Rose zarządzał włoską filią tego kultu. Rose uciekła z kultu mając 9 lat, z powodu molestowania seksualnego. *Nie miała aktu urodzenia, do czasu, aż skończyła 10 lat, więc jej data urodzenia nie jest do końca pewna. *Przykuła się do budynku w Denver w wieku 9 lat, wspomagając akcję ratowania wielorybów. *W jednej szkole pozostawała tak długo, jak jej rodzice decydowali pozostać w danym mieście. Rose powiedziała: "W niektórych miastach będą mnie uważali za gorącą laskę, a winnych za totalną świruskę." *Powiedziała też, że większość swojego życia była w depresji. *W wieku 14 lat została zamknięta w ośrodku odwykowym z uwagi na jej wygląd. Do tej pory utrzymuje, że nie brała narkotyków. Uciekła z odwyku i przez rok żyła jak bezdomna. *Od swoich rodziców uwolniła się w wieku 15 lat. *Marzy o byciu kustoszem w muzeum. Nie podoba jej się, że wiele muzeów stało się bardzo nieprzyjazne dla młodych ludzi. Chciałaby stworzyć muzeum, w którym każdy człowiek odnajdzie wewnętrzną więź ze sztuką. *Przeprowadziła dyskusję na temat przemocy seksualnej w UC Irvine New University w 2006 roku. "Jestem tu tylko jako dziewczyna, która padła ofiarą przemocy seksualnej. Byłam dotykana na koncertach,a grupa mężczyzn ściągała mi spódnicę w klucie." *Uwielbia życie w Los Angeles. "Chciałabym, żeby ludzie, którzy nie lubią tego miejsca po prostu odeszli, bo potrzebuję ich miejsca parkingowego." *Kolekcjonuje pamiątki po Marlene Dietrich i Shirley Temple. *Fascynują ją lata 30-ste ubiegłego wieku. *Nienawidzi ryb. "Mój tato siadał na mnie i próbował wcisnąć mi łososia do gardła, licząc, że wtedy go zjem. Nie było mowy, żebym go zjadła. *Odmawia jedzenia jagnięciny, wieprzowiny, królika i ryb. *Jedyną myślą dla Rose gorszą od jedzenia ryb jest urodzenie dziecka. "Chętnie bym wynajęła." - mówi. *Większość jej chłopaków była Żydami. *Podczas kręcenia filmu "Krzyk" odkryła, że jest w stanie przejść przez drzwi dla psów. *Poznała swojego byłego narzeczonego Roberta Rodrigueza na festiwalu w Cannes w 2005 roku. *Poznała swojego byłego narzeczonego, Marilyna Mansona na premierze filmu Skrawki Gummo w 1997 roku. ''Zadurzył się w Rose po obejrzeniu filmu ''Doom Generation - Stracone Pokolenie Doom Generation, co opisał w swojej autobiografii. *Woli gejowskie kluby, z uwagi na lepszą myzkę i większe bezpieczeństwo. Gejów nazywa "swoimi ludźmi". *thumb|Zdjęcie Rose z kampanii NOH8Rose jest zagorzałą zwolenniczką kampanii NOH8, walczącej o prawa dla homoseksualistów. *Oprócz NOH8 Rose wspiera inne organizacje, takie jak Boston Terrier Rescue Net,Boston Brigade, Children of the Night, Hope For Haiti Now, Heifer International, i USO. *Na swoich 21 urodzinach wypiła za dużo szapana i została przewieziona do szpitala z powodu zatrucia alkoholem. Nieco później zorientowała się, ze błędnie umeiszczono ją na oddziale dla ludzi z Aids. *Uwielbia pisać teksty i komponować piosenki. Marzy o wydaniu swojego własnego albumu. *Jest uzależniona od karaoke, ma nawet swoją własną maszynę karaoke. *Zna każdą piosenkę Patsy Cline na pamięć. *Lubi szydełkowanie, prace w ogrodzie i pieczenie. *W 2004 roku widzowie programu Live with Regis and Kelly zdecydowali, że Rose najlepiej wygląda jako brunetka. Aktorka niedługo potem przefarbowała włosy na ciemny brąz. *Ubóstwia psy, zwłaszcza małe. *W dzieciństwie hodowała baranka jako zwierzątko domowe. "...dopóki nie zdecydowaliśmy zrobić z niego obiad." *Ma lęk wysokości. "Ale trzy razy skoczyłam z samolotu i i chodzę na rollercoastery, chociaż ich nienawidzę." *Podczas wycieczki na Hawaje pływała z delfinami, choć tak na prawdę boi się wody i nie umie pływać. *Chodzi w dziwne miejsca, takie jak mała turecka wyspa, gdzie pływa z rosyjskimi gangsterami, jak i małe, wyludnione miasteczko. *Wie sporo o Jefferym Dahmerze i innych seryjnych mordercach. *Opisuje siebie jako wytrwałą, ciepłą i szybką. *Po śmierci chce zostać pochowana pod wierzbą płaczącą.thumb|Rose na koncercie Lady Gagi w Los Angeles. *Podziwia Clarę Bow, Claudette Colbert i Barbarę Stanwyck. *Z żyjących aktorów lubi Jessica Lange, Susan Sarandon, Reese Witherspoon, Toni Collette, Julianne Moore, Clive Owen, Willa Ferrella, Kevina Spacey oraz Toma Cruise. *Uważa małżeństwo za ostateczny komplement. *Nagrała z B.T. piosenkę "Superfabulous". *Najdziwniejsze doświadczenie z fanem? "Prawdopodobnie 65-letni taksówkarz zatrzymujący się na środku ulicy, żeby mnie przytulić." *Jej ulubione odcinki Czarodziejek ''to The Power of Three Blondes i Charmed Noir,a najmniej przez nią lubiane to Oh My Goddess!; "To z powodu strojów, które były okropne.". Nie lubi również Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun. *Jest fanką Nicole Richie. "Paris Hilton jest słodka, ale Nicole jest moją bohaterką." *Rose jest fanką gwiazdy pop '''Lady Gagi', na której koncert wybrała się w sierpniu 2010 roku. *Tuż przed wyjściem na koncert Gagi, tweetnęła "Zobaczę dziś Lady Gagę. Muszę się ubrać! Nie mogę źle wyglądać dla Lady :)" (''Going to see the Lady Gaga tonight. I have to dress up! Can’t look lame for the Lady :) *Swoim BMW M5 osiąga prędkość nawet do 194 km/h ''(oryg. 120mph). Uwielbia ścigać się z ambulansami, jednak nigdy nie dostała mandatu za przekroczenie prędkości.'' "Mam dobre kontakty z komendantem policji."'' *Gdyby mogła stworzyć idealnego chłopaka w alboratorium, zmieszałaby Cary'ego Grant'a, Roberta thumb|Portret Rose autorstwa Marilyna Mansona.Mitchwma i Napoleona. *W dniu, w którym przeprowadziła się do Los Angeles, w wieku 19 lat, dowiedziała się, że jej ówczesny chłopaka, który również się tam przeprowadził, został zamordowany. *Była bardzo związana z Johnym Ramone, który umarł na raka w 2004 roku. "Był jedną z miłości mojego życia." *Jej ulubiona strona internetowa to cuteoverload.com. *Raz wyskoczyła z tortu na urodzinach Marilyn'a Manson'a. *Marilyn Manson namalował jej portret. *Będąc dzieckiem uszkodziła sobie kolano. *Alyssa Milano i Rose McGowan zostały wspomniane w Veronica Mars, Alyssa w sezonie 1, Rose w 3. *Napisała na Twitterze, że płakała po śmierci Dumbledore'a w filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi. *"Vaya Con Leos " był setnym odcinkiem Rose w serialu. Czołówki Rose_McGowan_(Season_4).jpg|Sezon 4 Rose_McGowan_(Season_5).jpg|Sezon 5 RoseMcGowanSeason6.jpg|Sezon 6 Rose_McGowan_(Season_7).jpg|Sezon 7 Rose_McGowan_(Season_8).jpg|Sezon 8 Linki Zewnętrzne *Rose McGowan na Wikipedii *Rose McGowan na Twitterze *Rose McGowan na IMDb Kategoria:Aktorzy